Austin & Ally: Young Edition
by Emmyreds
Summary: This is pretty much like the actual Austin & Ally, only they are 12 years old, and I might omit some things and some things. Review!
1. The Day I First Met You

**This is kind of the story before the story, but watch out – I could always make it the story before the story before the story. I'll give you time to figure that out…..**

A very excited five – year old stepped out of a grey car. This was Ally Dawson – so young, so passionate. If you saw her ten years later, you'll see the difference. She was so brave, so cool, so secure.

Anyway, this happened to be a very special day for her. For today –

`` - is the day we're singing our songs, Daddy!'' said Ally, with impatience in her voice. ``Come on, hand it over!'' ``Alright, sweety. I know how excited you are about singing the Butterfly Song.'' Mr. Dawson said, handing her the pink Barbie backpack. He kneeled down to her level and softly said, ``I just want you to know that if this doesn't turn out the way you hope, you're still very special, and never give up.'' Ally nodded. ``And I just want you know, you're delusional.'' said Ally, and walked away, leaving Mr. Dawson wondering where she learnt that word.

Ally sat at her table, anxiously waiting. ``Wow, Ally. You're more excited about the songs than I thought.'', said Trish, her best friend. ``You didn't even notice that everybody's eating.'', she said, while munching on a granola bar.

``Yeah. Wait what?''. Ally looked around the room to discover everyone eating. ``I mean, guess who got a job as the hall monitor?'' Ally rolled her eyes and went up to a boy, saying, ``There's no eating in the classroom.''

``Alright kiddies, settle down. As you know, next week is our Spring Pageant, so does anyone have any songs they would like to share?''

Two hands went up.

``Really? Two people? Let's just get this over with.'' She sighed. ``How about….Tilly Thompson.''

After Tilly performed, everyone was complaining of ear pain. ``Well, that was….. Lovely, Tilly. Now Ally Dawson.''

She walked to the piano bench, took a deep breath, and sang.

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

Ally blushed as the whole class applauded for her. ``It looks like we have a winner!'' Tilly, however, was furious. ``It's not fair!'' Tilly had a crazy look in her eyes. ``Good luck singing without any lyrics!''. She crumpled up the paper and started gnawing on it. ``There's no eating in the classroom.''. Ally took the paper out of her mouth. Tilly retaliated by screaming and knocking everything off everything the teacher's desk. Ally looked at the teacher, who was watching everything from the corner, while munching on popcorn. _Really? _ Ally thought. Just then, Tilly turned around and leaped in her direction. Just then a blonde boy pushed her out of the way, causing Tilly to land in a bunch of toys.

``Ouch! I'll get you – whoever you are! Oooh, Sunny the Bunny?''

The blonde boy helped Ally up. ``Thank you. You saved me from major facial injury."

The only problem with that sentence is, they were only five.

``What?'' he said. Ally offered her hand out and he gladly. They both smiled.

Awws echoed through the room.

``Don't you people have places to be?" Ally asked.

As Ally rode home in her dad's car, she thought of that boy. She didn't know his name, but he seemed nice. And he made a smile creep up her face.

**Well that's done with. I have to go now, or I'll be in big trouble. **


	2. We Meet Again

**Sorry, but I kinda don't want to say anything witty right now. I don't own the show. Or the song.**

12-year-old Ally Dawson sat under the big tree in the school playground.

_Where is she? _She wondered. She was impatiently waiting for her best friend, Trish, to come to school.

Ally looked around the playground. She focused on Tilly Thompson, her well-known enemy, A.K.A popular kid. She was currently breaking up with her boyfriend, Chad. Ally rolled her eyes. Tilly was always breaking up with boys. Ally could never understand them. I mean, why go out with them if you were only gonna break up with them? Then the cycle will go on all over again . . . like Tilly's Repeat Boy. They kept back together every-

_Wait, _Ally thought, _that's it!_

She grabbed her lucky guitar and strummed a few notes. Then she wrote furiously on her notebook.

"What're you doing?"  
Ally looked up at the familiar voice. "Oh, hey Trish," I said, "I'm writing a new song."

"Well, let me hear it."

I picked up my guitar.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough", cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space_

_What?_

_Then you come around again and say_

"_Baby, I love you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_Ooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

Trish clapped. "That was amazing."

"Thanks. Come on. Class is about to start."

We gathered our stuff to go just as I bumped into a boy.

"Excuse me." I looked at him, and my jaw dropped.

"Austin?"

"Ally?"

"Trish?" We turned around, giving her a _Really? _look. Her jaw dropped as well.

"Wait, Austin?"

"Trish? What is going on here?"

"We didn't know you go to school here," I answered.

"Yeah, cuz I moved in yesterday! So which class are you in?"

"7B-'just because you're in B doesn't mean the guys in A are better than you. It just means you're less smart in comparism'."

"_That's _the motto?"

"Sad isn't it?"

They laughed and walked to class together. Trish smiled as she saw Austin slip his hand into Ally's.

There was a word for this. She just couldn't remember it.

_Oh right, _Trish smiled, _Love._

**Aww, that's so cute. And short. Whatever. Still, I have to say, I am a great writer. I'm going to answer your reviews now.**

**Melli4798- Saving Ally from Tilly? Hmm. I guess I never thought of it that way. Yeah I guess it is . . . Thanks!**

**URXGORGE- You really think so? I tried my very best thanks!**

**Guest- Everyone thinks it's cute! Aww really? . . . Don't worry I will!**

**arianapa1216- Thanks! . . . I will!**

**jarlcarriers- Thanks! . . . They are, that was like a flashback or a prologue or whatever. . . I'll try to figure **_**that **_**out . . . I don't know!**

**SweetieIvanna- Yeah I know right?**

**URXGORGE- Thanks . . . again I will.**

**0NeonLights0- THANKS!**

**WhatEverAfter6055- Thanks!**

**Okay, so everyone thinks it's cute, adorable, and wants me to write more? Guys that's actually really sweet! I'm gonna update a lot so peace out!**


	3. Just A Typical Day

**Hiya! Read your reviews. They were really nice. Honestly. So, I'm going to be doing that "interview with the character" thing. Starting now!**

**Emmyreds: Hey Austin!**

**Austin: Wassup?**

**Emmyreds: All good. So, how moving feel?**

**Austin: Actually, pretty weird. There was a goat on my bed . . .**

**Emmyreds: . . . Okaaaaaaay. That's just weird.**

**Austin: See?!**

**Emmyreds: Anyway, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Austin: Sure. Emmyreds does not own any of the characters or the song. Or the goat.**

The bell rang for lunch. Austin, Ally, and Trish walked to the cafeteria.

"There's nothing better than doing algebra equations," Ally sighed.

"You mean there's nothing _boringer _than doing algebra equations." Austin said.

"Boringer isn't a word."

"It is now." Said Trish.

The trio got their trays and looked for their table.

"Why do you we have to sit at one particular table?" Austin asked.

"Because, it has a lot of sentimental value to us." Ally replied.

"And we're trying to get away from those guys." Trish nodded towards the popular table. "They're a bunch of snobs."

"Well, I wouldn't say snobs," said Ally, "I would say they were outright evil."

She accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it-"

The girl looked up and stared daggers into Ally.

"Weirdo."

Trish gulped and Austin's pupils dilated.

"Sorry Tilly. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut it, Dawson."

Tilly looked past her and her eyes laid on the blonde boy.

"Austin? I haven't seen you since I threw a tantrum in kindergarten and broke my arm!"

'Okaaaaaaaaaaay." Laughter erupted from the popular table.

"I gotta go." Tilly slipped a piece of paper into Austin's hand. "Call me."

Tilly left to the popular table. "I wouldn't do that," Trish said.

'Yeah. She's been breaking boy's hearts since grade school," Ally commented.

"Whatever. Did you see the way she treated you? I would never like someone like that," Austin declared.

"Well, see you guys later. I gotta finish my song.'

"You still write songs?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. You still make paper planes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanna hear it."

"Alright. Here it goes."

**(a/n: This is like the song in the last chapter, only I'm just writing the second verse.}**

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me, but_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

"Wow. That was awesome Ally-gator!"

"Ally-gator?" asked Trish.

"I used to call her that."

"No you didn't."

"It was a secret nickname thing, Trish-kabob."

Trish just stood there, bewildered.

**Okay. I know. Not my best work. It's just that, I am fresh out of inspiration. This is what I've been pondering (whatever pondering means) on for weeks!**

**Any who, here are your reviews:**

**jarlcarriers- Thanks. LOL! Yeah, I guess so.**

**URXxGORGEx- Thanks!**

**WhatEverAfter6055- Yeah, love has mysterious ways . . .**

**arianapa1216- I know right?**

**dog3- Thanks. Man you are straight to the point.**

**Okay, I've answered the reviews, which means it's time announce the 10****th**** reviewer, which is . . . jarlcarriers! Congrats! This means YOU get to choose what happens next! I'll PM you. And sorry for those mistakes last chapter. And I actually don't own the goat. That idea is from Gravity Falls! Which I coincidentally have a fanfic about, called "The Adventures of Dipper and Mabel". So now you have no excuse not to read it. I'm out. ****  
**


	4. I Think I Like You

**First of all, sorry this update took so long! I am not gonna tell you why. Don't worry, I have a LOT have ideas now, thanks to jarlcarriers (You rock!) and I'll try to update faster. Oh, I almost forgot.**

**Emmyreds: Hey Trish.**

**Trish: Can't talk. Must text.**

**Emmyreds: Let's talk about your role.**

**Trish: Can't talk. Must text.**

**Emmyreds: Let's talk about shoes.**

**Trish: *throws phone away* How may I help you?**

**Emmyreds: That's Trish for you. I don't own anything.**

**Trish: And considering what you're wearing, you don't own a good sense of style, either.**

**Emmyreds: I can seriously injure you, Patricia De La Rosa!**

**Ally's POV**

Something isn't right.

I'm here in class, in _math _class, but I can't concentrate.

This all started last week.  
Austin and I were in the park. Up a tree, to be precise.  
We were laughing, telling jokes, singing random songs, having a blast. Until-  
"Ally, can I tell you something?"  
I looked into eyes, and I could tell it was serious. I nodded. "Well, there's this girl," he started, scratching the back of his neck. "She's really pretty, and smart, and- she's just perfect!"  
"So, are you gonna tell me who this girl is?"  
He sighed. "She's Cassidy."  
My muscles stiffened. "Cassidy?"  
"Cassidy." He sighed dreamingly.

That's what bothered me.

Cassidy's part of the popular people who bully me. I knew that if Tilly wasn't in school, she would give me my daily dose of insults.

I just don't know _why _it bothered me so much.

Until today.

I realized . . . I have a crush on Austin.

The bell woke me from my thoughts. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out. Mostly because I didn't want to see Austin flirt with Cassidy.

Once I reached my locker, I paused.

"Hey, there's a 6th grade dance in two weeks!" a masculine voice exclaimed behind me, making me jump.  
"Austin!" I said, trying not to smile.  
"Speaking of dances, Ally?  
My heart skipped a beat. Was he really going to ask me?  
"You know that girl I was talking about?"  
"Yeah, I remember," I said through clenched teeth, using my locker as a disguise.  
"Well, I was thinking about asking her to the dance."

**Uh oh! It looks like Ally's love life isn't going so well. Sorry if it was so short. I have a MUCH longer version, so I decided to feed it to you in chapters.**

**Ally: Why? Why?!**

**Emmyreds: Oh, put a sock in it, Ally! You know there'll be a happy ending!**

**Ally: But why do I have to go through the emotional terrors?**

**Emmyreds: There are just some characters you can't seriously injure.**

**Ally: What?**

**Emmyreds: Nothing. Anyway, your reviews!**

**URxGORGEx- Thanks!**

**Jarlcarriers- Gee, you make me glad I had that idea! LOL about the goat.**

**Harmonious Wolf- Tahnks! Don't worry you will.**

**I'm out. Have a good 2013!**


	5. The Lesson

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I AM OFFICIALLY THE WORST PERSON **_**EVER!**_

**I can't believe I went off FanFiction for so long!**

**But I'm here! You can start celebrating now! (cricket sound) Ouch. That stings.**

I paused again.

If he asks Cassidy to the dance, there is 95% chance she'll say yes, 5% chance she'll be extra snobby and say no.

"Wow, really?" he said.

That's when I realized I said that out loud.

"Um, yeah!" I said, "And if you're asking for help, you came to the right person!"

"Thanks, Ally-gator." I blushed as he walked away.

**Austin's POv**

So, yesterday, Ally told me she was gonna help me ask Cassidy out. It's Saturday, and I'm just waiting in the park.

Here she comes now.

"Hey, Ally."

"Hi, Austin." she sat down next to me. "So shall we get started, Ms. Dawson?" I said, faking the worst British accent ever.  
"Very well, Mr. Moon," she said, playing along. We burst into giggles.  
"No, seriously. I'm a real go-getter, so if we get home by dinner we better start _now,_" she said, grabbing her carrier bag and pulling out a portable screen and picked up a twig. "First lesson . . ."

After a very long meeting, we shook hands and I walked her home. On the way I said:

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I even have a chance with Cassidy?"

Her eyebrows burrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Cassidy's popular; I'm not so popular . . ."

She turned to face me. "Austin, look. You are the coolest, sweetest, awesomest guy I know. And if Cassidy can't see that then too bad for her." She continued walking.

The next thing I did surprised me more than her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a big hug. "Thanks Ally!" I said, spinning her around. Huh. She's almost as light as she was back in kindergarten. "I know what to do now!" I said, breaking the hug and ran the next few blocks to my house.

**Ally's POV**

Let me process what just happened.

Austin hugged me.

AUSTIN HUGGED ME! I smiled to myself and skipped all the way home.

**. . . I have no idea what to write. HAPPY EASTER! Or something.  
I'm in London right now, and the weather is freezing my creativity. And my face.**

**Your reviews:**

**Harmonious Wolf: Thanks! **

**jarlcarriers: Again, thanks!**

**arianapa1216: Thanks! I will! (Ironic statement . . . read the reviews to find out why)**

**Riker lynch: I will! (%-{)***

**Guest: We all do I'm so sorry!**

**Guest: I will! (%-{)****

**Well, we only have one more reviewer before the 20****th**** . . . reviewer. I told you, I already got the story mapped out, so I'll just take a story break and put in your idea as a little one-shot. PEACE!**

***Wait, did I really just use an emoticon?!**

****TWICE?!**


	6. HEY!

**ATTENTION!**

**I officially apologize for the following:**

**NO CHARACTER INTERVIEW**

**TERRIBLE ENDING**

**AND ACTUALLY USING EMOTICONS (THAT IS SO **_**LOW! **_**AT LEAST, FOR **_**ME**_**)**

**Soz. C-YA!**


	7. Well, it's About Time You Figured It Out

**HEY! I'm planning to make an Easter story for P 'N' F (For all you rookies, Phineas and Ferb) so I plan to get it out on Monday. INTERVIEW!**

**Emmyreds: Hey Dez!**

**Dez: Hi Ems! I have to go wrestle monkeys, so I have only one question.**

**Emmyreds: Okay! Ask away!**

**Dez: Why is it that I am not in this story?**

**Emmyreds: That's a good question, Dez, uh . . . look! A monkey in wrestling gear!**

**Dez: Oh it's **_**on!**_

**Emmyreds: Wait! Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Dez: Emmyreds does not own any of the characters. **

**Emmyreds: Okay,**_** now **_**you can strangle the monkey.**

Okay today's Monday and I'm _still _in a daze. I still remember how it happened- the surprise I felt when he grabbed my hand, the rush I felt when he brought me in a hug, the blush (and extreme happiness) I felt when he spun me around.

IT WAS SO ROMANTIC!

"Ally? Ally?"

I blinked at Trish.

"You've been sighing for like, 5 minutes."

I shrugged. The bell rang for lunch.

"Hey guys," Austin said, coming to us in the hallway. "Uh, Ally?"

"Yeah?" I giggled.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the advice on Saturday. I honestly don't what I'd do if you hadn't done that." He took a deep breath. "And Ally?"

"Yeah?" I squeaked. Could this be it? Could he be telling me that he liked me? After all, he looks a bit nervous.

"I think I- hey look, it's Cassidy!" he squeaked. My smile dropped. "I'm gonna go ask her out now. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Trish and I said simultaneously.

We watched him talk with Cassidy. Wow, they really clicked. More than me and Austin ever clicked.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch anymore.

"Guys!"

My eyelids popped opened to see an excited Austin.

"She said yes!"

Trish squealed and I gave him a half-hearted smile.  
As soon as Austin had run off with a trail of boys, I sighed and leaned on my locker. Trish looked me over. I don't blame her. I have been suddenly shifted into an emotional state of depression. Curse you puberty mood swings!

The next thing Trish said surprised me. "You like him, don't you?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Trish figured it out! What will happen next? Too bad I'm the only one who knows the answer. (evil smile)**

**Since you guys are angry at me or something, I only got **_**one **_**review.**

**THE **_**TWENTIETH **_**REVIEW!**

**JudySaysHi-(chapter 2)Thanks, Judy! You rock! And have a happy 13****th**** birthday!**

**And no monkeys were hurt in the production of this story. I was just messing with ya! **


	8. Great, Now HE Figured It Out

**Hey guys! About the whole, "Easter Special" thing- I'm getting it out on Sunday, that's tomorrow, I believe. So, yeah. I'm not doing that interview thing today because my awesomeness has **_**DRAINED OUT**_**. I'll just get to the story now.**

I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Well everyone's gonna figure it out if you keep sighing all the time."

I sighed then clapped my hands over my mouth. "Oops."

She sighed. "Great now you've spread it to me!"

We had a good laugh over it. "Come on. Let's have lunch over at my house."

In the privacy of Trish's room we talked about it."So, when did you start liking him?"

I thought over it. "Hmm. I guess it was when he held my hand- you know, when he first came to our school. I realized he wasn't gonna be like other boys," I sighed. Trish pelted a jellybean at me.

"Hey!"

"I'm doing that every time you sigh."

I kept on sighing and dodging jellybeans until she was out.

"Ha! You're out of ammo! What'cha gonna do now?" I stuck my tongue out at her. She counteracted by pelting me with a pillow. I managed to grab a pillow and we broke out into a pillow fight. Good thing Trish doesn't use feather pillows.

"Trish! You need to get back to school!"

We talked on the way back.

"You know what you gotta do, right?"

I shook my head.

"You have to tell him!"  
My eyes widened. "What? No! I can't tell him! Especially when he's head over heels about someone else!"  
"Well, you can't keep hiding it forever. Eventually, he's gonna find out."

I sighed as the bell rang.

A jellybean hit me on the forehead.

"Trish!"

"I had a spare!"

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I stepped out of my locker when the girls had gone.  
I know it's wrong to spy, but Ally had something on her mind I knew I had to find out.

So now I know she has a crush on someone. I'm gonna find out. I am the Master Detective.

"Were you spying on us?" I jumped and looked up.

It was Ally! She was on top of the lockers. She was spying on me while I was spying on her! Whoa . . .

"_Ally_? How did you-"  
"I have my ways," she said, getting down. "My mom camouflages to research animals in the wild. I am experienced. Or else I'd be leopard lunch by now."

I chuckled. Ally could be funny when she wants to. "So you have a crush on some guy?"

She blushed. "You think I have a crush on some random guy in this school? That's ridiculous!" she said in her high-pitched voice, an obvious sign of lies.

"I didn't say he was in the school."

"Where else would it be?"

"I don't know, summer camp? Church?"

She sighed.

"Trish is right you do that too often."

She grabbed a lock of her hair and chewed on it.

"Ally's in love! Ally's in love!" I chanted as she walked along the hallway. I could see her blush go deeper and she was trying to hold back a smile.

"So are you gonna tell me who it is?" her face went white. "C'mon tell me! Please?" I put on my puppy-dog face, a face you simply can't say no to. It's very essential when you're 12 and your body hasn't changed much.

"Uh, um," she stuttered. "Oh, look Cassidy!"

"Where?" When I turned around, she had disappeared. _Tricked, _I sighed. I got pelted by a jellybean.

"Trish!"

"I bought more jellybeans! Cinnamon flavor!"

"Gimme some!"

**Okay, although I'm not so sure, I believe this is a longer chapter. Just to say sorry for leaving you hanging so long! **

**But Austin knows Ally likes someone! This could mean trouble . . . **

**Okay, I'm still waiting for JudySaysHi to give me her idea for the story break. She better do it before this story ends. Speaking of which, you guys mind PM-ing her to do it? Thanks! I feel like that was a little rude. Oh well.**

**Speaking of a story ending, do you want me to continue the story after it ends, only as random one-shots? Or will I just end it?**

**I got a sizable number of reviews yesterday! You guys ROCK!**

**arianapa1216-Me too! I missed FanFiction!**

**arianapa1216-I KNOW RIGHT!**

**jarlcarriers-Yeah! The actual shocking part is not that Trish figured it out, but that she didn't know this before.**

**Harmonious Wolf-I know! She must feel awful! Now I see what she meant by "the emotional terrors." See chapter 4.**

**duck-flap auslly- Thx duck-flap!**

**the-auslly-shipper-Um, I would answer that question, but I have no idea what a cockblock **_**is.**_

**Remember-tomorrow, I reveal my Easter Special for Phineas and Ferb. I think I'll call Phineas and Isabella's Happy Easter! There will be Phinbella in it, of course.**

** NO ONE STEAL THAT NAME.**

**BYE!**


	9. The Slightly Less Romantic Kiss

**YES! It's the last week of school! That means I can write! **_**Finally!**_

**Dez: That's right! I'm back! The monkey is defeated! Ready to answer my question?**

**Emmyreds: Not really. Rather, I'm here to steer your mind into a new direction. And trust me, it's not gonna be hard.**

**Dez: What new direction?**

**Emmyreds: Freak out – wrestling penguins.**

**Dez: Whoa! I'm gonna head over to the zoo!**

**Emmyreds: You do that! That was way too easy. I don't own anything.**

"You nervous?"  
"Yeah." I am currently in Austin's house helping him get ready for his _date. _My heart does weird flips every time I hear or think of the word "date". That is how sad my situation is right now. I sighed.

His bedroom reminds of a man cave. A musical man cane. Sure there's M.A.C.H.O.* stuff, but there's a lot of musical instruments in here, too. But mostly guitars. One of the many reasons I've come to admire him-for his love of music.

"Ally, when are you gonna tell me?" Austin looked at me intensely through the mirror.  
"Tell you what?" he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that."

Ever since he found out I like someone, he's wanted to know who it was. I can't muster up enough courage to tell him it's _him._

Still, it's still fun teasing him.

"Um . . . can I just give you another hint?"  
Austin rolled his eyes. "Hints, hints, hints! First, he has kind eyes, and then he has hair that flops just the right way, and next he smells like a fresh summer breeze. What does that even mean? I know a lot of guys like that!"

He turned around to look at me. His eyes were crossed. "That came out the wrong way." I laughed but chewed my hair thoughtfully. "What?" I tilted my head. "I don't want to tell you the next hint. It's too obvious."  
He shrugged. "Well, I'm kinda nervous because of this date, so I probably won't notice anything." He turned back to the mirror. I took a deep breath. "He's named after a city in Texas."  
"Really? _That's _the hint you give me? You know I stink at Geography!"  
I smirked. "That's why I gave the hint."  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a jellybean and tossed it at me.  
"Really?"  
"No sigh goes un-jellybeaned."  
"Austin! It's almost time for your date!"  
"Okay, Mom!" he sat down on the bed next to me. "Ally, I don't know what to do. What if I mess up? She'll think I'm a total dork."  
I put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens, it's for the best."  
"I guess that's supposed to calm me down."  
"Yes."

We stood up and I put my hand on the doorknob before Austin's hand on my wrist stopped me.  
"Ally, can I-"  
"Austin, whatever it is, you know the answer is yes."  
He kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened.  
He looked at the floor. "Thanks Ally."  
"No . . . problem." I said, still shocked that he kissed my cheek. I walked outside with him.  
"Well . . . bye."  
"Bye." I walked away.  
When I looked over my shoulder, Austin was still standing there, with this goofy smile on his face.  
_What?!_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Austin did not just do that! Since I just wrote it . . . I guess he did.**

***M.A.C.H.O. means Men Acting Childish, Horrible and Obnoxious. Feel free to call your big brother that when he's trying to look fresh and he's failing miserably.**

**Thanks to school, I haven't looked at my reviews in a looooooong time. OMG. I just looked at the reviews. 41? Sweet!**

**Let's start!**

**mistflower-(chapter 7)Thank you!**

**the-auslly-shipper-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That's what a cockblock is! Relax! Don't cry! I don't write tragedies!**

**arianapa1216-Me neither! Except I'm the one writing the story, and I know what will happen next, so . . . yeah.**

**Harmonious Wolf-Ah, yes, it's that time again, when reviewers use words that author does not know. Please in the next review, tell me what the heck a problematic is. Thank you.**

**jarlcarriers-I don't know. But it's okay to be cliché once in a while.**

**K-Cat-Okay! But it's affect. Or is it effect? Hmm . . . I'll get back to you on that.**

**Ashley707868-(chapter 2) [first post] One thing's for sure-the song rocks!  
(chapter 4) [second post] I skipped 6****th**** grade, so that should be the Question of the Week!**

**And the 30****th**** reviewer is arianapa1216! Congratulations!**

**And the Question of the Week is . . . does your have 6****th**** grade dance? There's no right answer, so there's no winner either.**

**I'm outie!**


	10. Geography Class Ruined Her Life

**Yes, it's the magnificent Emmyreds, in all her glory! Even though I'm basically writing this in pajamas! Anyway, I want to say I'm sorry for not announcing the fortieth reviewer. By the way, I'm practicing my fangirling skills! ASSDFGHJKLASDGDHAHKGDKALDGFKGHDAGSJDFGFJGL! So, how'd I do? Anyway, on with the story!**

Austin's POV

I walked into school with a goofy smile on my face. I'm just really happy. Not that the date went well. It was, in fact, terrible. You see, after the date, I kinda realized something, that, a) Cassidy is seriously self-centered, and b) I like Ally.

But, unfortunately, I chose the most inconvenient time to like her, because she obviously likes someone else. The guy must be really cool for Ally to like him. I mean, he's named after in city Texas! I wished _I _was named after a city in Texas. **(A/N: Austin here isn't really good at Geography. You can say he stinks at it.)** Hey, there's Ally! Oh, and, um, Trish.

"Hey guys!"  
"Hey Austin!" Trish and Ally said simultaneously. "Austin, may I have a word with you?" Ally pulled me away until we were out of Trish's earshot. "Austin, we need to talk." She said, putting her hands on her hips.  
I tried my best to avoid eye contact. "What's up?"  
"You know what's up."  
I looked at her. Ally had a serious look on her face, like when she's telling you not to touch her book. I gulped. "It'd about the kiss, isn't it?"  
"What else?"  
"In my defense, technically it's not a _real _kiss."  
"Thank your lucky stars for that, Austin Monica Moon."  
"When did I tell you my middle name?"  
"Don't try to change the subject. I just want to know one thing."  
I drew in a breath.  
She smirked. "Why'd you do it?"  
My eyes widened. "Uh . . ."  
"The truth won't hurt, Austin." She said in a sing-song voice.  
I looked down. "Ally, I honestly don't know." My voice went a bit higher at the end, an obvious sign that I'm lying.  
"Sure, Austin." She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her again, this time, she was smiling. "You know, if you want, we can pretend that the kiss _never _happened, and we _never _had this conversation. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay." Back to my usual, happy, cocky self, I smirked. "We have Geography today! We're learning about Texas! Which means I finally gonna unlock the identity of Ally Dawson's crush!"  
Ally's eyes widened. "C-c'mon! Y-you're not gonna a-actually l-listen, are you?" she stuttered nervously.  
"Oh yeah." I walked off. "See you in class!"

3 hours later . . .

Holy pancakes! Yes, pancakes.

I found out who Ally's crush is.

Problem is, I don't know if that's a good thing.

What happened is, we were naming cities of Texas.

"Alamo!"

"Alvin!"

"Bailey!"

"Houston!"

"Austin!"

"Austin?" I said to no one in particular. "But that's _my _name." I squinted my eyes in confusion, and then widened them in shock,

No.

It can't be. It's impossible.

I looked over at Ally, whose eyes were the same size as mine, but instead, were filled with horror.

Ally . . . she liked me.

**YO! IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ IT!**

**. . . Take some time to let that sink in. Ally likes Austin. Austin likes Ally. What will happen next? Only I know! Too bad for you! (evil smile). Here's your reviews.**

**arianapa1216-Tell me about it!**

**Swifties forever-Thank you so much! And no, unfortunately. I know, shame on me. But, in my defense, I didn't become a hardcore Auslly/Raura shipper until last month, and I didn't even care about the show before then. But now I do. Oh, and stay swiftie!**

**kk-Thanks.**

**Aw! The story's almost over! This was my best and I think first story! I guess I should really give a shoutout to all the reviewers who were here from the start, and kept on reviewing! *sniffs, then weeps * THIS IS SO SAD!**

**Oh, before I forget, the fortieth reviewer is Ashley707868! I seriously think she planned it this way. Seriously.**

**Bye guys!**


	11. It's All Good!

**Hi guys! First of all, I got another sizable number of reviews yesterday! Again awesome! I'm bringing up that interview with the character thing again, and I realized I've never really interviewed Ally. So . . . here's Ally!**

**Emmyreds: Hey AllyCat88!**

**Ally: You're following me on Tweeter?**

**Emmyreds: Heck no! I just like calling you that. Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Ally: *glares***

**Emmyreds: Fine. *rolls eyes* Ally the Cool One.**

**Ally: *smiles* Now was that so hard? *crosses arms* Emmyreds don't own the show! Just go with the flow! Ward!**

**Emmyreds: You know, I suddenly remember why I don't interview you.**

I looked for Ally in the cafeteria, freaking out unfortunate brunettes. Trish was eating alone on a table, about to take a bit of her pizza slice.  
"Trish!" I yelled, making her drop the slice on the tray, which caused the tray to fall on the floor. I stood there staring at the tray, while feeling Trish's painful glare. "Your lunch is on the floor." I said, meeting her gaze. She promptly rolled her eyes.  
"May I help you?"  
"Yeah. Where's Ally?"  
"Oh, she went to her house for lunch."  
I sighed, and then shielded his face. "Now is not a good time to throw jellybeans!"  
Trish lowered her arm.  
"Gotta go." I turned around, and felt a jellybean hit the back of my head. "Really Trish?"

I rang the doorbell and waited. I started to think. What was I going to say? What was I going to _do_? What if she hates me? What if-

"Hello, Austin! Come in, please! Ally's in her room, but she's not in the brightest mood. Knock first. If she doesn't say anything, go in. If she yells . . ."

"Right. Thanks." I made my way up the stairs and stopped at the door with an "A" on it. I could hear music. Hey! She was playing that song she wrote! What was it called- We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. But it was really slow. Almost mournful. I knocked on the door and held my breath. The music stops.

"Ally?"

Silence.

"It's me. Austin."

Another silence. I turned the doorknob and walked in. She was sitting at the foot of her bed, holding her guitar. Her eyes were a bit red and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Great. I made her cry.

"Hey Ally."  
"Hi."  
"What's up?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because," I said, sitting next to her. "We need to talk."  
She looked at her lap. "Yeah."  
I took a deep breath. "Why'd you run off, Ally?"  
She looked at me seriously. "I was afraid."  
"Afraid? Of what?"  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't like me. Or you'd hate me. I was afraid I'd jeopardize our friendship. That things wouldn't be the same."  
"Well, you were wrong." I took her hand. "I would _never _hate you. Even if you tried to kill me, that isn't a good enough reason to hate you. And second of all, I do like you."  
"You do?"  
"Duh! Uh, I mean, yeah, I do." I smiled, and she smiled back. For a moment there, we were staring into each other's eyes, and for another moment there, we were actually leaning in. We might have kissed then, but I kinda panicked a little, so I brought out a jellybean out of my pocket and said-

"I brought a jellybean. You know, in case you sighed." She gave me this look, and we burst out laughing.

After we calmed down, Ally looked at her watch and frowned. "We should get back to school."  
"Yeah." I made my way to the door.  
"Austin?"  
I turned around. "Yeah, Ally?"  
She kissed my cheek. "Thanks, you know, for cheering me up." She said, blushing a little.  
"No probs." My entire face was red.  
"So, we're cool?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, we're cool." We walked out.  
"You still gonna eat that jellybean, though?"

**Ah, yes, there is once again peace in the Austin & Ally universe. You should really be thanking me for not leaving you hanging like the last chapter. The reviews!**

**SilverLiningsRauraCrossings- Aww that's so sweet! Sure why not? Ugh, I don't live there, I live in West Africa, where the sun is always shining on days you don't want it. Like Christmas. Anyway, I **_**wish **_**I was there, because I always go there when it's really cold, so I'd like some British summer heat, actually!**

**brittanie lynch X.x.X(chapter 1)- Really? Anything? Hmm . . .**

**nerdychick316(chapter 9) [first post]- I know right!  
(chapter 10) [second post]- Thanks . . . tell me about it . . . thank you!**

**arianapa1216- OMG OMG OMG! I KNOW! **

**Well, buh-bye, guys! This story only has, like, 2 or 3 chapters left! I might do a sequel, but I honestly don't know. Therefore, everyone who reviewed in the first ten reviews gets a shoutout!**

_**Meli4798**_

_**URXGORGE**_

_**arinapa1216**_

_**jarlcarriers**_

_**0NeonLights0**_

_**Love The R5Family**_

**It's not up to ten because some people reviewed more than once and others were guests.**

**I'm outie!**


End file.
